Forever in my heart
by 22Crissy
Summary: Crystal is a mutant who never thought she'd find someone to love, due to her mutation love never seemed an option. But when she finds someone just like her could what started as an understanding friendship become more? rated T just to be safe. Also contains Angst
1. Chapter 1: Home

Forever in my heart

**A/N **

**Hey everyone, this is my first Fan Fiction! I hope it doesn't suck! **

**This is an OC story with multiple chapters (if you all like it), so if OC stories aren't your thing maybe stay away, but then maybe don't- I may just be able to convert you :p**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides my Character Crystal. X-Men belongs to Marvel and Fox.**

**No copyright intended.**

**So here goes…**

* * *

Crystal walked into the mansion, her first steps through their grand doors in years. She had spent so much time in this place as a child, but for the first time since her mother died she returned. As she entered she was greeted by familiar faces, Storm, Scott, Jean, Hank and of course the professor. She greeted each with a hug and all her nerves she had been feeling in the lead up to today had left the building.

When she came to the professor she saw appreciation and happiness in his eyes. Charles had asked he to come and live at the mansion before but she politely refused. Being the smart woman that she is she decided to study veterinary Science at Uni, before becoming an ambassador to protect wild animals. She had traveled the world for her job and found herself back here. Now she would be teaching animal husbandry and Veterinary science once the on-site clinic was opened.

The professor had been a part of her life for as long as she could remember, he often visited her and gave her advice where he could, he helped her through the early days of her mutation and over time she also became good friends with the other members of the X- Men team.

Crystal was back at the mansion for two reasons, firstly the professor had asked her once more to consider coming to the mansion to teach. She knew that the mansion was under staffed and the number of students was increasing. Secondly her age, she still looked so young even after almost ten years as the Wild wildlife ambassador and people were starting to notice. So she resigned from her job, making sure the organisation was under good reign and moved to become a teacher in the mansion that she spent so much time in over her childhood years.

"Crystal! It's so nice to see you again" greeted the professor as she bent down to hold him in an embrace. The professor was never a hugger but her whole life Crystal was one of the few people he would happily hug.

"You too professor" she answered

"I've actually been looking forward to this," she continued.

The professor knew that she was being honest through his gift as he saw the weeks leading up to her arrival as she refected the events leading up to her finally arriving.

"Storm do you mind showing Crystal to her room, I have an appointment with a student"

"Not a problem Professor, besides we have some catching up to do" she stated matter-of-factually as she turned to Crystal, with a bright smile planted across her face.

"This is your fabulous room" said Storm in a playful tone when the two women made it up the stairs and down the hall to Crystal's new quarters. It was more of suite than a room, with its own bathroom and walk in wardrobe as well as the mini fridge and very comfortable looking double bed. Crystal had to take it all in. As a child she had only stayed in the student rooms. The staff dorms were a whole new concept.

She placed her bags on the floor and sat next to storm, who had made herself quite comfortable on the bed.

"So, how have you been Ro?" Crystal asked.

"Yeah I'm good, between missions and school things have been busy, but manageable." She smiled

"That's good, you always have been the busy bee" Crystal smiled back.

"What about you Crystal? How are you?" Storms tone turned serious.

"I'm good storm," she smiled before continuing

"Everything seems to be fitting into place, since mum died I've been a little lost. I don't know what it is but the last few months things have felt… better."

Storm nodded in understanding as she remembered the tough time her friend went through after her mother died.

"I'm glad you're feeling better, if you ever want to talk, you know where to find me."

"Yeah thanks Ro, I will."

"So what's new around here? It's been a while since I checked in." Crystal asked to lighten the mood.

"Well, where to start? The new Veterinary Clinic is well underway, should be finished within a few weeks, as you know. We're working with the government to create better rights for mutants that's going quite well. Hmm what else? Oh we have a new member of the X-Men, well kind of, his name is Logan, he pops in now and then, but he really did help with the Liberty Island incident, without him I can't imagine what would have happened."

"Wow. That's good to hear, hopefully we will finally get somewhere with these mutant rights, it's about time someone listened." Crystal was passionate about the politics surrounding mutants, much like the professor. She wanted nothing more than to live in harmony with humans; in fact some of her closest friends had been human.

"I look forward to meeting Logan as well." She added

"You'll probably get to meet him soon actually, he called the mansion a few weeks ago to say he might be headed back this way." Storm replied.

"One thing though, he isn't the most social of all people, so just be careful. I know what you're like when it comes to new people." She added with a smile in her voice.

"Well then, we'll see what happens, and I'm not that bad!" Crystal shot back in mock horror to Storm's reference to her social and rather extroverted personality.

"I can't help it I was born a Leo," she added before the pair started laughing.

After a minute of laughter the two sat in a comfortable silence before a knock on the door disturbed each of them from the train of thought they had.

Crystal got up and headed to the door, opening it to see Scott standing there.

"Hey guys sorry to interrupt your catching up but Crystal the professor would like to see you in his office when you're ready."

"Not a problem, I'll be right down" replied Crystal, thinking of how she probably didn't need to say anything because the professor was probably reading her thoughts.

Scott left and storm got up so the two women could walk downstairs together.

"It's so good to have you here Crystal, I missed you a lot."

"I missed you too Ro. I missed all of you. But don't worry, I don't think I'll be going anywhere for a while," Replied Crystal as she closed her door and the pair made their way down the hall.

* * *

**So that's Chapter one! **

**Hope you liked it; it's just a little look at the character Crystal.**

**Please R&R, Constructive Criticism appreciated :)  
**

**Til next time **

**22Crissy**


	2. Chapter 2:The Mysterious Wolverine

Forever in My heart

Chapter two: The Mysterious Wolverine

**A/N:**

**Oh my goodness! You guys are the best! I was speechless to see how much attention this story was getting when I woke up this morning!**

**Thank you to Death to the girl, visionaria48 and lv100magikarp for your reviews! They mean a lot.**

**Thank you to everyone who favourite and put the story on alert, that is very much appreciated!**

**I still can't believe it though! **

**Oh and I apologise for the kinda cheesy title of the story, it was all I could think of at the time haha.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-men (unfortunately) all rights go to Marvel and Fox, except my character Crystal.**

**Ok, so here's Chapter two…**

* * *

Crystal knocked on the professor's door.

"Come in" She heard his familiar voice call from the other side of the wooden door.

She opened it to find the professor reading a book from behind his desk. He placed his book mark in the page and closed the book that lay in front of him. Looking up he smiled.

"You wanted to see me?" She asked, looking around his office. Not much had changed in his office over the last 17 years since she had been here last.

"I just wanted to make sure you were fitting in ok," He replied, answering her question.

She let out a small chuckle. "You didn't need to call me down here to figure that one out," She replied.

"What's up Charlie?" she asked, using the nick name she had given him when she was just a child.

He looked at her with a slight smile forming on then corners of his mouth

"You have no idea how long I have waited for this day to come Crystal, though it may seem selfish I have been waiting years for you to come back. Believe it or not this place needs you." He admitted.

"Thanks Charlie, but I doubt that very much" she replied.

"One of your biggest features is how modest you can be Crystal" He added while wheeling himself around the other side of his desk to be completely in front of her. She went to reply but stopped, knowing that he was right.

"What I wanted to do was ask you if you would like to work on your powers at all?" Charles was straight to the point. "I know it's been years, but I thought that maybe you'd be willing to give it another go?" he was silent as she thought this over. She hadn't expected this, not so soon.

"Well it has been awhile. I guess it wouldn't hurt to try again, learn new things. Count me in," She smiled.

The professor smiled and nodded. He then stated that dinner was ready and that they should make their way towards the dining hall. He took her hand and squeezed it before letting go and wheeling his way towards the door. The two of them made their way down the hall and into the dining room, where they both sat at the staff table and got lost in conversation.

* * *

Three weeks later Crystal had settled in well, she knew her students well and the Vet clinic was up and running. She loved teaching something she was so passionate about, yet found it weird; she had never imagined becoming a teacher.

Walking down the main hall with Storm one day they heard student's saying that Logan had returned. Crystal was looking forward to meeting the man she had heard so much about, but had been fore warned of his avoidance of social activity.

The two walked around the corner to see a very well build man with a cigar hanging out of his mouth. Storm made her way towards him to embrace in a quick hug.

"Logan!" she exclaimed as they embraced.

"It's nice to see you Storm," he replied. "I like what you did with your hair, it suites you" he added

Crystal stood back, taking in the man that stood in front of her. The contours of his well-built body could be clearly seen through the flannel check button up shirt and brown leather jacket he wore.

His attention turned to the blonde standing a few metres back and storm introduced them.

"Logan this is Crystal, our newest staff member. Crystal this is Logan, our hero," Storm winked at Logan.

"Pleasure," he stated politely as he held out his hand to shake hers. "And that's enough Storm, I'd say hero is an overstatement" he added quickly.

"The pleasure is mine, I've heard so much about you Logan," She replied back, extending her hand for the shake.

Jean, Scott and Hank then made their way towards Logan. They dropped their hands and the friendly welcomes began, well besides Logan and Scott- there was obviously some tension present, most probably due to a competition for top dog in the mansion.

"Well, I'd better go and freshen up before I see the professor," Logan states, making reference to his dirt stained clothes and messy facial hair. He flung his bag over his shoulder and made his way towards the stairs. Stopping he turns to face the others "It's nice to see you all again," before making his way up the stairs.

Thirty minutes later Crystal sat in the library completing lesson plans for her next few classes, these weren't exactly necessary for the school, but she thought it would be the safest option while she was still getting used to her new job. Planning didn't take long since there were only four students in her class so when she was done she had time for a quick walk before dinner. Crystal liked being outdoors; it was one of the effects from her mutation. She walked along the path beside the well groomed hedges and felt they needed a little more colour. She waved her palm over a section of hedge and the dark green foliage became colourful as small yellow flowers grew out of the hedge.

"Much better," she said to herself, satisfied with her work.

On her way to the dining room she passed Logan in the hall, making his way back towards his room. She noticed that he was in a clean flannel shirt, with the top buttons open, revealing a white singlet and he wore the same brown leather jacket that he was wearing when he arrived. Another thing that she noticed was his freshly washed hair; it was in a distinctive style, kinda spiked up in each side with almost a cowlick hanging off of his face. The slightly overgrown facial hair that had been on his face was gone, now only mutton chops were left, another distinctive feature that she guessed was a part of his trademark look. As they passed he nodded, acknowledging her. She nodded back and made her way into to the dining hall.

* * *

**A/N ok, so that's chapter two!  
I wasn't really sure where to go with the meeting in the Professors office, so I hope it isn't too bad :O **

**There is a little more about Crystal and her mutation- I will go into it more in the next few chapters- believe me when I say that that's just the start of this girls gift- it is more powerful! **

**Hope you all liked it and it didn't suck too badly!  
**

**Please R&R, constructive criticism is appreciated but please no hate.**

**Well til next time**

**22Crissy.**


	3. Chapter 3: Only The Beginning: Part 1

Forever in my heart

Chapter three: Only the Beginning

**A/N**

**Hey all :) hope you are all well!**

**I am SO sorry for the delay. School has been so hectic lately. (I haven't even had time to watch a movie or half an hour of TV in the last ten weeks. Not Cool.  
I'm so excited to see how many people out there are reading X-Men FanFics! I didn't realise how many people were still reading them :)**

**I hope you are all ok with Crystal's powers in this chapter- I wanted to give her a link to Logan- This chapter should also give everyone an idea of how the friendship evolves. I am also going to make my chapters longer from now on in when I can now that the intros are over.**

**I'd like to thank everyone who had reviewed! Thank you for your kind words and advice, they have helped me keep going! **

**Disclaimer:**

**No, I don't own wolverine or any other characters except for Crystal… All rights to Marvel and Fox**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**Chapter three…**

* * *

That night when Crystal sat at the table, it hit her that Logan was headed towards the bedrooms- not the dining room when they passed in the hall. She thought this might have been one of the social activities she had heard he doesn't take part in. She just shrugged it off and continued her meal; it was none of her business what he did with his time.

After dinner and a shower Crystal decided to stay in her room and read a book. She was a people person at times and this time was not one of them. She just wanted to be alone and use the time to think. After about an hour of reading Crystal could hardly keep her eyes open. She was up to a really intense part but just couldn't stay awake so she closed her book and turned off the light.

The next morning Crystal was in the clinic doing her rounds. The only animals in it at the moment were those of students and the horses in the mansion stables. So far there had only been a few medical emergencies and all other cases were routine vaccinations and check-ups. Crystal didn't mind though, she was in her element doing what she does best. Crystal was just finishing up her rounds when a rather excited Jean and Storm walked in.

"Hey guys what's up?" Crystal asked, diverting her attention from the clipboard in her hand. "Why so happy? You're kinda scaring me"

"We are going for a shopping trip!" Jean exclaimed.

"You're coming, no exceptions miss!" continued Storm

Crystal was somewhat surprised at the two women in front of her; they were like two new people she had never met before. "Who are you and what have you done with my friends?" She asked mockingly.

"Come on, you know you want to," storm replied. "It's Sunday and you haven't left the mansion in the three weeks you've been here!"

Crystal knew that she needed to get out of the mansion and that her friends wouldn't give up any time soon.

"Sure. let's do it, getting away for a couple of hours wouldn't hurt"

"Excellent," Says Storm, a satisfied look on her face.

"Meet me in the garage in ten" said Crystal putting things away.

Crystal Changed and met the two women in the garage before setting off to the nearest mall, after an hour and a half of shopping the three women decided to grab a bite to eat. Storm and Jean had Subway while Crystal went for Honey Chicken and fried rice- her favourite. Sitting down at the table they discussed how things were going with work and general stuff like that before heading off for another few hours of shopping. By the time they got back to the mansion it was late in the afternoon. Crystal was wiped-out. The way Jean and Storm were acting, it was like two kids in a candy shop and Crystal was the responsible adult keeping them in line. Just watching them sucked the energy out of her. She couldn't complain though; she got some pretty good bargains.

Crystal made her way to her room and basically collapsed onto her bed. Her feet were killing her but she didn't regret going out and having some fun with her friends. She decided to stay in her room and just relax until dinner time; she'd go and check on her patients after dinner.

* * *

Crystal had dinner and checked on things in the clinic before sitting and watching a movie in the rec room, she decides on _Dirty Dancing_ one of her favourite movies of all time. There was just something about the story of the movie that drew her in. "If only I had someone to dance like that with" She signs as the closing credits make their way up the screen. She turns off the T.V and heads to bed.

After laying there for a good hour Crystal's mind is still racing. Her mind just wouldn't shut off and laying there was becoming quite uncomfortable. She was tired due to the shopping trip but just couldn't get to sleep. Crystal glanced at the clock on her bedside table. It read 12.27am. It isn't actually that late so a trip down to the kitchen seems a good idea. The walk might help clear her mind. Crystal reached the staff kitchen and grabbed a soda pop out of the fridge. "Oh the irony," she murmur's to her herself making reference to the fact she was about to have caffeine before going to sleep.

Crystal made her way to the island bar in the middle of the kitchen and sat on one of the stools, opening her soda as she sat. After a few sips she placed her arms on the counter so they were crossed and she placed her head on them. She never realised how quiet it was around there at night until now. It was peaceful.

Crystal heard footsteps headed towards the kitchen, she wouldn't have noticed during the day with all the other noises around but the sound broke the silence she had been enjoying. She looked up as the person walked in. She was actually kind of surprised to see Logan; mentally she had expected Storm or even Scott. He nodded, acknowledging her presence and made his way towards the fridge.

She turned back around and placed her head on the counter, he probably wasn't going to start a friendly conversation but she didn't mind because the silence was nice. The only thing breaking it was the sound of the fridge door.

"Can't sleep either?" he asked still browsing the contents of the fridge.

Crystal was slightly stunned. She looked up, hoping her surprise wasn't evident. She answered quickly. "Yeah one of those nights", she relied.

"Tell me about it", he replied. Logan made his way to the other side of the kitchen and leaned against the counter top, a soda in his hand. She nodded, as if to agree and took another sip of her drink. Still not sure on what exactly to say. They stayed quite for a few minutes. She wasn't quite sure what else to say. Luckily he came up with something before she did.

"So are you fittin' in ok? Getting used to life around here?" Crystal thought about this for a moment. She felt at home yes, but everything was so different to how things used to be.

"It's…different, but I really can't complain," she finally replied with a small smile spreading across her mouth.

He simply shrugged his shoulders and took another sip.

"So what's your story?" Crystal blurted out, not thinking. She mentally gave herself a slap on the face. He raised his brow. "What brings you here?" she continued, trying to make herself seem less of an idiot after her last comment.

"Let's just say it's a long story."

"I've got time," she retorted

"You don't give up easily do you?"

"Nope," Crystal looked into his eyes and smiled. "Where's the fun in that?"

He looked down and shook his head, a small chuckle escaping his lips. Crystal realised that he really wasn't a talker and it was probably best to just leave it at that. This was the first real conversation she had ever had with him and she just managed to make it completely awkward

It was silent once more. "Hey I better head back to bed or I will not be very happy when I wake up in the morning," Crystal said getting up off the stool and throwing the empty can into the recycle bin. "It was nice talking to you though."

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea, there's nothing worse than a sleep deprived female first thing in the morning," he teased as she headed for the doorway.

Crystal shook her head, a smile forming across her features. "Good night Logan," was all replied in an amused tone.

"Night," he replied loud enough so that she could hear him just as she turned the corner.

The next morning Crystal went about her day as usual. She did her morning rounds followed by classes before marking papers and making a new lesson plan in the library. By three she had done everything she needed to do. This gave her time for a long walk before dinner. Crystal walked around the mansion grounds often and every so often into the surrounding woods. This was the only way she could truly clear her head. Crystal had to be honest- since she got here the gardens are looking the best they have in years.

Dinner consisted of the usual small talk and pleasantries and before she knew it Crystal was back in her bedroom unable to sleep. After watching a movie and reading for a good hour and a half she simply wasn't tired. "Time to venture out," she says to herself as she made her way out her door and down towards the kitchen. As she walked into the kitchen she saw Logan sitting at the island in jeans and a white singlet.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Mr nothing worse than a sleep deprived female," Crystal teased, sarcasm evident in her voice as she headed for the fridge.

"Hello to you too miss sunshine, you're in a good mood tonight," he retorted, just as much sarcasm in his voice.

"Only because you're here," she continued in the sarcastic tone. Both chuckled as Crystal sat down. Crystal sat opposite Logan at the bar with a piece of chocolate cake on a plate. She looked at the cake, then at Logan.

"Want some?" she asked him.

"Nah I'll pass" he answered.

They sat in silence, besides the sound of the fork in Crystal's hand when it hit the plate she was eating from. They seemed to do that a lot.

"So I ah hear you're a freak of nature," Logan said in a teasing tone, however, curiosity could be clearly heard.

"Crystal looked up from her plate. "You heard correctly," she answered.

He looked at her as though he wanted her to elaborate.

"Ok, I'll make a deal with you. If I tell you my mutation you tell me yours. Deal?" she asked.

"You don't know what my mutation is yet?" he asked, a little shocked.

"Not yet. I've heard bits and pieces but I'm not sure what's true and what's false. Who better to clear that up than you?"

"Sounds fair, Deal," He shrugged. "You go first."

"Hmmm, it might be a little easier to show you the first part," she walked up to the pot plant on the window sill and took it over to the middle island.

He looked curiously as she held her hand over the plant and it started to grow. The flower looked healthier as it grew and the colour became more vibrant. Once it had grown a good ten centimetres she stopped.

"I can make plants, any kind grow. I can affect already living plants- such as this one- as well as being able to produce new plants so long as there is some kind of soil around." She explained.

Logan just sat there looking kind of impressed.

"There is one other thing though," she said quietly almost as if she was embarrassed or what she was about to tell him caused her pain. Logan sat there, waiting.

"I age extremely slowly. If at all," She said looking him directly in the eyes.

He just sat there.

She continued, "The professor says that because of the nature of my mutation I age much like that of a tree. Yes I'm getting older in terms of years, but like a tree I'm going to look the same age for a long time."

* * *

**Ok this one is getting long for my liking (sorry) so I'm going to split this chapter into two parts- the second part will be shorter.**

**Please let me know what you think- constructive criticism appreciated but please no hate.  
Next update will be hopefully in the next week :)**

**22Crissy**


	4. Chapter 3: Only The Beginning: Part 2

Forever in my heart

Chapter three: Only the Beginning Part 2

**A/N**

**Hello everyone :)**

**Here is part two of chapter three! **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourite and/ or alerted the story, it is very much appreciated.**

**Thinking of bringing a little drama/angst into this one…. **

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own wolverine or any other characters except for Crystal… All rights to Marvel and Fox**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**Part two….**

* * *

It was silent for a moment. Logan just kept looking at Crystal, still processing what she had just told him.

"Don't look at me like that," she said softly, turning her head to the side, embarrassed. She wasn't quite sure what to do.

"Your turn," She whispered. She was getting uncomfortable by this stage.

Logan composed himself and cleared his throat.

"That's um an interesting gift you've got there," was all he managed. She simply nodded, not bringing herself to look at him.

"Well I guess I'll have to show you mine now huh? You ready?" he asked her. She simply nodded again.

Suddenly three rather long blades came out of the spaces between his knuckles on each hand. They basically made metal claws.

"Holy fu-ire crackers," she almost swore. "I thought it was just a rumour the kids made up," Crystal stayed calm as she took in the sight in front of her. She stared for a moment.

"Does it hurt?" She stepped closer to him, she wasn't scared.

"Every single time," this was the first thing Logan had said since he had shown her.

"I'm a feral as they call it. I also have an extremely fast healing rate. Which I'll admit has it perks, most of the time. As well as an excellent sense of smell and hearing and my eye sight isn't too bad either," he continued. Crystal nodded in what was almost awe as he drew his claws back into his hands.

"You were born with metal claws that come out of your hands. Suddenly my problems seem so little," Crystal stated.

"I'm not one hundred percent sure if I was though. But that's another story," he answered.

"Look, I-" Logan wasn't sure how to say what he was about to, He wasn't a feeling kind of guy. "I understand how you feel ya know, in terms of the age. Well lack of."

"But you don't," was all she replied.

"Yeah I do. Because well, I don't exactly seem to age either," He said looking her in the eyes.

It was silent once more between the two.

"That is not funny," Crystal said, with what appeared to be anger in her eyes. Was this some sort of sick joke? She had just told him the thing she hated most about herself and he was mocking her?

"I just poured my heart out to you and you're making fun of it?" She raised her voice clearly upset. Logan just looked at her, confused.

"Wha- I'm not tryin' to make a joke out of anything" he got out, anger starting to bubble in his chest, but it was too late. She had left the room without looking back.

Logan kicked one of the kitchen cupboards. He could see why she wouldn't believe him come to think about it. Minutes earlier he had believed he was the only one who didn't age. She probably had the same idea and he could tell that the idea of it terrified her, just as it did him. He left the kitchen and went back to his room.

Crystal went straight to her room. She was in disbelief, why would someone do that? She was angry with him and herself. Herself because she thought that she had finally found someone she could trust. They had only really spoken twice, but for some reason she felt comfortable around him. Well she had. Crystal just got into bed and cried until she fell asleep.

The next morning at breakfast Crystal was still thinking about what had happened the night before. She hadn't run into Logan, thank goodness, because he and the others had left earlier in the morning for a mission. Crystal knew very well about the X-Men and what was happening in the world around her. The professor was around the mansion somewhere, probably in Cerebro helping the others. All classes were suspended until they got back so Crystal was in charge until they returned. She walked slowly between the student common room and basketball courts, where the students had been allocated to be while they waited for their teachers to return.

Everyone was back by lunch and the rest of the afternoon was classes as normal.

After Crystal did everything she had to do work wise she went down to the laundry to get some washing done. She had started ironing when Storm walked in with a basket full of clothes.

"Hey you," Storm said as she saw Crystal.

"Hey you yourself," Crystal winked, "How was the mission?"

"It was alright I guess, nothing too exciting," Storm replied, placing her clothes into the washing machine and turning it on. Storm looked at her friend.

"Are you ok Crystal? You seem a little distracted," Storm said, walking closer to her friend as she ironed the last of her clothes.

"Yeah I'm all good," Crystal gave her a reassuring smile. Storm knew better than that, but just left it knowing that if Crystal wanted to talk she would.

"Ok, I was just making sure," she smiled. "I will come back for that" Storm stated, pointing to the washing machine, before heading for the door.

Crystal looked up from the ironing board, "Hey Ro?"

"Yeah?" she replied

"Logan, How old is he?" She asked. Storm was slightly surprised by this question. Crystal had never asked about him before.

"Um I don't actually think anyone knows, including himself. There's a bit of a story behind it, but it's not really my place to say anything. I can however say that like you, he doesn't seem to age," She answered the question. Crystal's face fell as the guilt hit her like a brick wall. He hadn't lied. She quickly composed herself.

Things made sense now, come to think of it. He hadn't said a single word after she told him and she should had asked why.

"I see. Thanks Ro, I'll definitely ask him about it," she smiled at her friend. Storm smiled back and left the room.

"If he ever speaks to me again," she mumbled to herself as she picked up her basket of clean clothes and made her way back up towards her room.

* * *

Dinner went by quickly and as per usual Logan was a no show. She had to speak to him but she hadn't seen him around all afternoon. She couldn't blame him. By ten o'clock she still hadn't seen him and decided to give up on seeing if he would surface. She went back to her room and flicked through a magazine she had picked up on her shopping trip the other day. She hoped this would keep her mind off of things but this was useless. Crystal was desperate, she had to make things right and apologise.

Just as Crystal was about to turn off her light and try to get some sleep it hit her, they had met the last two nights in the kitchen. It had been at least an hour since she had gone to her room. She looked at the clock, it read twenty to twelve. Way more than an hour had passed. Perfect, this was her only hope. She jumped up and practically ran downstairs. She got to the kitchen door and as she had hoped, he was sitting at the bar with his back facing the door. She knew that he knew she was there, he obviously would have heard her coming. She stood at the door while she tried to find the right words to say.

"Logan, I am so sorry," she managed, still standing at the door. He didn't say anything; he just took a sip from the soda in his hand. She walked around the bar so that they were facing each other. He continued to look down at the bench below him.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted. I should never have thought you were lying," she continued. Her voice getting smaller as she felt she was talking to a brick wall and that her efforts were useless. "I spoke to Storm; she told me, you weren't kidding. I'm so sorry," she repeated.

It was silent for a moment before he spoke up.

"It's ok," He said, still looking down at bench top. "I can see where you were coming from," He looked up and met her eyes. "I probably should have told you sooner, that would have made things a little less, uh hard to take," He continued.

"No, really it's my fault. I should have realised something was up after I told you," She admitted. "We ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, we're ok," he said reassuringly as he looked back down at his bottle of soda.

It was once again silent between the two of them.

"I used to think I was the only one," he said, breaking the silence. She knew exactly what he was talking about. She had felt it for so long.

"I used to think I was the only one, too," she replied, seeming to be recalling the loneliness she had felt for so many years. Now there was someone who truly understood.

"Well then, looks like we have something in common huh?" He asked in a teasing tone, lightening the mood.

"Yes, yes it does," She answered, giving a small smile.

Suddenly life didn't look so grim for the both of them.

* * *

**That my friend's is chapter three complete :) **

**Please let me know what you think by reviewing- please no hate.**

**Also just wanted to point out that I have used a few words that us Aussies use instead of the American way (e.g. fridge instead of refrigerator, apologise instead of apologize) and some I have used the American way instead of Australian (e.g. soda instead of soft drink etc.) so just watch out for them, hope it's not too confusing. If you have any troubles just let me know, it's just easier writing the way I know how. :p**

**Oh and island- I'm not sure what they call it in other countries but when I say island/ bar I mean a bench that goes in the middle of the kitchen. I'm pretty sure one can be seen in X-men 2 when Logan and Bobby are in the kitchen :)**

**Anyway, please do review and I will see you all soon!**

**22Crissy**


	5. Chapter 4: A Bigger Picture

Forever in my heart

Chapter Four: A Bigger Picture

**Hey all,**

**Hope you are all doing well :)**

**I have made some changes to chapter two in terms of the meeting in the professor's office. Let me know what you think, do you like it, do you hate it? It also helps with the first paragraph of this chapter- understanding.**

**I would once again like to thank everyone for their support. This is the first fic I've done so hearing from you guys and seeing alerts and favorites is very encouraging.**

** Also I'd like to point out that I have a poll up so if anyone's interested let me know what you think.**

**I am sorry, this chapter was going to be out last week but due to some issues with my (brand new) computer- **_**not happy Jan**_**- So I haven't been able to get this out there. **

**So here we go!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own X-men, wolverine etc. trust me if I did I'd be making a movie outta this ;)**

**I do own Crystal though- that's something, right?**

**Chapter four…..**

* * *

Two nights had passed since Crystal and Logan had made up in the kitchen. They hadn't met up since then because they were both busy. Crystal had new patients in the clinic and had even performed her first real surgery since she had arrived. She also had her first session with the Professor to help strengthen her powers. It was only a short session but it was starting point . Logan had been busy too, the team had been on two missions in two days, although relatively minor they were still time consuming.

That night Crystal decided to see if Logan was down in the kitchen. She hoped he had, she wanted to see him. They had barely seen each other since the other night and she honestly missed him. By the time she got to the door he was standing on the other side of the room facing her with an eyebrow raised.

"I was beginning to think you were avoiding me," he joked.

"Ha, you wish," she replied, making her way towards one of the bar stools. She sat up on it as they fell into one of their comfortable silences.

"Busy couple of days huh?" He asked.

"Tell me about it," she replied looking up at him. He made his way towards the fridge and grabbed a bottle of soda for himself before offering Crystal one.

"Nah, I'm right thanks, I think I'll just make a cuppa," she answered before getting off the stool and filling the kettle with water and flicking the switch. Logan shrugged and sat down at the bar. The hum of the kettle filled the silence as Crystal grabbed a mug and tea bag.

"So you're working in the new Vet Clinic huh? How's it going down there?" Logan asked. He had never been the best with starting conversations but he wanted to know more about Crystal.

"Yeah it's going well down there, business is picking up so that's a bonus. I've only got four students at the moment but that might increase next semester," she replied whilst grabbing the milk out of the fridge. "If you like I could give you a tour of the clinic some time."

"Yeah that sounds great. What are you teaching?" He didn't actually know what she was doing there. All he knew was that she was a qualified veterinarian and the professor had asked her to come to the mansion.

"Oh um Veterinary Science- well first year level anyway, that's all I am qualified for. But that at least gives the kids more of a reason to stay here for a while longer," she answered. "I'm also spending time helping out in the stables for those students wanting to learn animal husbandry…. Which at the moment are my four Vet kids," she continued.

Logan raised a brow and nodded. By this time she was also sitting at the bar, with her cup of tea in front of her.

"Before I came here I was a wildlife ambassador. I had to give that job up though because people were starting to notice," she said sadly. Crystal loved working at the mansion but she missed her old job as well.

Logan gave her a sympathetic look. He knew how she felt. Well not completely but he understood. "You have a lot to do with animals, I thought you would've been more of the plant kind of person, considering your mutation," Logan blurted out.

"Yeah I get that a lot. There's just something about animals that make my heart melt I guess," She shrugged her shoulders before taking a sip of her tea.

They sat and talked about random things for another half hour before deciding to go back to their rooms. Logan had never felt so comfortable in the last 16 years as what he did when he was around Crystal. She felt the same about him.

* * *

The next day late in the afternoon Storm walked into the clinic to find Crystal sterilizing every surface in sight.

"That can't be healthy," Storm states looking around at the practically spotless room.

"Neither can your face but you don't see me complaining," Crystal teases as she puts the cloth in her hand into the bin. Storm playfully pouts, signalling defeat. Crystal chuckles.

"What's up?" she asks as she goes from one side of the room to the other carrying various supplies and placing them in their designated places.

"Nothing much, just wanted to see how my besties doing is all," Storm replies as she sits on a counter top.

"Yeah I'm doing really well actually," Crystal answered with a smile, "You?" She continued.

"That's good hun," She answered whole-heartedly, "And yeah I'm doing great."

"That's good," Crystal smiled at her friend once more. "Here make yourself useful," Crystal threw a box of supplies at Storm and she caught it. "They go over there," She pointed to a shelf on the other side of the room. Storm chuckled and made her way toward the shelf.

"So did you end up talking to Logan?" Storm asked, curious.

"Yes, I did actually," Crystal answered. "I would like to know why you- or anyone else- didn't tell me about his mutation earlier, you know how I feel about it," Crystal continued.

"I know and I'm sorry Crystal. It's just that the Professor said it was something you should learn through talking to Logan himself, rather than talking about it behind his back- and vice versa," Storm answered. "I wanted to tell you really badly."

"It's ok Ro, come to think of it, that makes a lot of sense," Crystal replied thoughtfully. Storm smiled. Crystal wasn't angry and that's all that matted.

"So how'd things go? When you two spoke," Storm continued.

"It was a little intense to begin with to be honest, but now things are good. We're getting to know each other," Crystal smiled.

"Wow I didn't realize that you guys were so acquainted," Storm said thoughtfully, not actually being able to remember seeing them together.

"Well, we've talked a few times now. I think he'll be a great friend."

"Wait and you haven't chewed his ear off yet and sent him running for the hills?" Storm asked playfully, winking at Crystal.

"And that was payback for the face comment wasn't it?" Crystal asked, now facing defeat.

"You bet it was," Storm replied proudly.

"Well it took you long enough!" Crystal replied, shaking her head. "I've got to give you some lessons on quick comebacks my friend," Crystal continued as she put away the last of the supplies.

"It's a date," Storm laughed.

"Well I'm all done here. Want to head into town with me? There are a couple of things I've got to pick up," Crystal asked Storm as she started turning off the lights.

"Sure," Storm replied, before heading out of the door with her friend.

* * *

**Ok guys, there is another chapter done and dusted! **

**Please review and let me know what you think…. Did you love it or hate it? **

**I wanted to get this one out because there will be a few weeks ** **where I will not be posting due to end of year exams- it's all a little hectic!**

**Love and light until next time**

**-22Crissy**


End file.
